Starting Where We Left Off
by FFXjunkie
Summary: It's been 2 years since Elektra left Abby and Mark, but now, she meets up with someone she thought she'd never see again....
1. coming back and trouble happens

Authors note: This story is going to take place after Elektra left Abby and Mark. I am hoping to put a happy ending on this, but if the story goes to a somewhat, sad, way, then thats the way it's gonna be. So, sorry if you want a definate happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters. I did make up some of the not too main characters though.

Elektra walked in the pouring rain. Her hair was soaked, but she didn't care. Her heart was empty. She had left the only two men who had cared for her. A girl, Abby, had thought of her as her mom, which had yet again left her. Her body shook in lonliness and cold. The rain came down so hard that her mind started playing tricks on her. A figure that looked like Matt Murdock (A.K.A DareDevil) walking toward her. She squinted in the rain and saw that it was, in fact, Matt. A smile spread across her face and she ran to him. He held out his arms and held her in a huge and affectionate hug.

"I waited for so long for you Elektra. Why didn't you come?" He asked, still hugging her.

She looked up into his eyes. "I had to do something done."

His hand traced up to his sunglasses. He whipped them off and looked at her. "You're so beautiful." He smiled at her. A few years ago, had gone up to his rooftop, where you could see almost all of city. There, he had felt, or sensed, the rain coming. It was then that he had seen her, telling her she was beautiful.

She smiled and felt the warmth of his body. "I want you to meet someone." The look of puzzlement on his face made her laugh. "Don't worry, it's not that." She took his hand and led him to the docks.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abby was outside riding her bike with a kid she had to babysit. The kid, Samantha, had lost her mom when she was 3 or 4. Abby feared that the Hand would somehow start another war and try to take Samantha, so she had volunteered to babysit for Sams dad. Her mind wandered from the war to her friend and, in her mind, mom: Elektra. Elektra had taught her how to use Kimuguri, which was the ability to control time and see what was going to happen before it happened.

A noise behind her made her jump. Abby backflipped off her bike and landed in defensive position. In front of her stood none other than Elektra herself. Abby let her hands down slowly.

"Abby? Are you alright? Or do you just hate me for leaving in the first place?" Elektra had a small, kind smile on her face.

"How can I be sure you're really Elektra?" Abby asked, doubt showing on her face.

Elektra walked over to her. "Do I smell and walk the same? And can you see that slight scar on my neck?" Abby looked closely at Elektra's neck. A slight scar lingered there on the left middle of her neck. Her walk was the same and so was her scent. But anyone could fake those.

Sensing Abby's distrust, Elektra restated what she had said when she had brought Abby back to life. "Hey warrior girl. Come here Abby. Come here. I just found you."

A smile split across Abby's face." Elektra!" She ran to her and hugged the assassin. About a year or two ago, Elektra had left to take care of some things. It was now that she noticed the figure waiting behind her. Abby looked at Elektra. " Who's that?" Elektra looked back. Her face spread into a quick smile, then faded almost instantly.

"I don't know how your dad's going to take this, but Abby, this is Matt Murdock. The man I told you about in my letters." Matt came over and held out his hand. Abby grabbed it and shook it. "Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Abby." She turned to Elektra and whispered,"He's cute." Matt smiled as if he'd heard that.

Elektra bent in to whisper in Abby's ear. " He can hear you. He can most likely hear me right now."

"You bet I can. To me, you're talking normal." He said. They all stood silent for a moment. Elektra walked to a log and sat down. Abby looked around. Samantha was gone.

" Samantha! Where are you!" Abby's heart was racing. She looked in the woods and saw the girls bike. It was trashed. _Kirigi!_ Abby and Elektra both thought. They looked at each other, then at Matt. He nodded and ran behind the girls. He hit trees so that he could see where he was going. He tripped on a branch and fell in a puddle of mud. Thank God that it had started raining again, so he stood up and could see exactly where he was going. Elektra stopped and waited for him. Abby stopped as well. A vision came to both of them.

_Kirigi was swinging a wriggling bag over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could away from whatever it was chasing him. Typhoid, Tatoo, stone and Kinko where there too, except they were slower. Typhoid looked behind her and smiled evily, running toward what was following them._ Elektra and Abby looked at each other with fear in their eyes. By then, Matt had caught up with them. He stopped to catch his breath. " We'd better keep going Elektra." he said, and E nodded. They ran again and saw Kirigi and his goons running away. Elektra saw Typhoid stop and look at them, turn, and run to them. _Oh no, not her._ Elektra thought. Her Sai's flipped up and she came face to face with Typhoid, her worst enemy next to Kirigi. Typhoid smiled evily and leaned in to whisper to her. " Do you remember last time we met up in the woods?" Elektra's face must've drained, because the poison woman laughed. She took her opponents pause to her advantage. She blew Elektra a deadly kiss and watched as her veins turned purple. Elektra coughed and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Typhoid turned and walked away.

Abby and Matt came by and knelt beside the coughing Elektra. Her face was paleing at a rapid pace. Her breathing was becoming shallower. Matt looked in fear. He was supposed to be the man without fear, yet he feared his loves death. He had lost her once already, he wasn't about to loose her again. He leaned in and kissed her lips, taking in some of the toxin. His face paled slightly, but he wasn't dieing. At last, he passed out beside Elektra, who had already passed out.

Abby stared in amazement. She checked both of their pulses and found that they were alive. She looked around. No one was around to help her carry them to her house, or Elektra's old home, so she ran home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mark Miller was inside cooking dinner for him and his daughter, Abby. She had been out later than she said. The front door burst open and Abby came in.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour now." He said.

"Elektra came back-" She started.

Her dad smiled brightly. "She's back? Where is she?"

" I tryed to tell you, but you interupted me. She's out in the woods, passed out with Matt. typhoid and the others in the Hand are back. They took Samantha. Elektra and Matt had tried to help get her back, but Typhoid came and blew a kiss to Elektra when she was too stunned to move. Matt had kissed her and taken some of the toxin to lessen the strength. He passed out soon after." She took in a deep breath. She knew what she said had troubled her father greatly. He set the pan down and turned off the stove. He walked out and went to the woods with Abby and dragged Matt to the house while Abby waited for him by Elektra.

A few minutes later, he came back and picked Elektra up and carried her in the house, to Abby's room. He set her on the bed and went back into the kitchen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matt woke up in a strange house and got up. He walked into the hallway and smelled around. He smelled Elektra's perfume and followed it to her. She was up and eating some breakfast. She looked behind her and smiled. Her hair was unusually strait for her just getting out of bed.

He sat next to her. "What time is it?" He felt her move her body around to check the clock.

"4:37 AM." she said. "Glad to see someone up at this time, especially you." She saw him blush somewhat, then kissed him gently.

He kissed her back and pulled away when he heard someone coming. Elektra must've heard it too, because she didn't complain or put a hurt look on her face. Abby's dad came in and looked at them both. They were eating some Honeycombs and talking._ They must have known each other for a while, because they are talking pretty well._ Mark sat on the opposite side of the two. They looked up, or, Elektra did at least. Matt just looked up enough for Mark to know he was paying attention.

So? Tell me how it was, would ya? And be nice, this is my first Elektra story. The next one will be up soon, i hope.


	2. the hand returned

**(( Alright, here's the second chapter. Hope you all like it so far. The first one might have been a little confusing, but I hope this one isn't. You know the drill, afterwards review, ok? My part of the deal will be to continue writing. Enjoy!))**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Elektra or any of the original characters. All I own is this story and some of the made up characters.

Mark looked at Elektra. "So, how long have you known him?"

Elektra shrugged. "A couple of years." She felt Matt shift positions so he was "looking" at her. He was more than just a friend to her, but she couldn't tell Mark that. He'd feel so left out. She couldn't stand any of her friends to feel that way.

"What's with him? Does he have a problem with me talking to you?" Mark asked. Elektra looked at Matt and saw he was looking down. Elektra shook her head.

"He's blind. He just doesn't know where to look unless there is some small noises, such as a pot or pan lightly hitting the oven." She explained. She heard a noise outside and presumed Matt and Mark heard the same. She silently crept to the window and took a pan. A shadow moved by quickly and she hit the figure on the head hard.

"OW!" A young boy around Abby's age popped out of the bushes.

Mark came over and pulled the boy inside. "John, what are you doing here? And why are you creeping like that?"

"I was supposed to walk Abby to the bus stop for the dance, remember?" John said, somewhat disrespectfully. He saw Elektra with the pan. "Are you the one that hit me? Because if you did, couldn't you apologize?" When Elektra gave him her assassin look, John gulped and whispered in Mark's ear, "Who is she?"

"That, John, is Elektra." He smirked when the boy's face drained.

"You mean, the assassin Elektra? The not so sweet one?" He asked.

Everyone, except for Elektra, nodded. John gulped again and held out his hand to shake. "Well, I want to stay on your good side, so, I'm John." When she took his hand and shook it, he let out a relieved sigh.

Abby came downstairs and saw everyone. "What's goin-" She looked at John. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until nine tonight! Shoo!" She pushed him out of the door and into the cold air. She shut the door and walked back in the kitchen. "Well, since every one is up, I might as well stay up." Mark looked at her with a " Oh, really?" look and she sighed heavily and stalked back to her room. Elektra and Matt turned around and finished their cereal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John looked behind him quickly and ran into the woods. He put his hand up to a tree trunk and stood back as a secret door slid open. He walked inside and shut the door quickly. His hands glowed a light blue and he led himself through a passageway and into a huge room. The lights shot on and his hands turned back to normal. A man in a white karate suit sat in the biggest chair, supposedly waiting for him.

He bowed to the man, his master. "Good evening, master." He said.

The man bowed back. "Good evening." The man sat back down and motioned for John to do the same. "Do you know who I really am?"

"Of course I do. You're my master, my sensei." John replied.

The man laughed. "No, my name, John."

"Oh, no, I do not."

"My name, is Kirigi." He smiled and got up. He took out one of his swords and handed it to John. Kirigi then went to the opposite wall and pulled down a poster. The poster had Elektra on it. "I want you to be good enough to beat this assassin, E-"

"-lektra, I know. I met her in Mark Millers house. Why is she there?" John finished.

"Mr. Miller and Abby are friends of hers. They give her shelter. She seeks protection. She's tired of giving it to herself." Kirigi smirked evily. "Was there anyone new there?"

John thought carefully. "There was another man there. His eyes were ice blue. No pupils."

When Kirigi smiled evily again, John shuddered. He was putting his best friend in danger so that he could please his master. Kirigi walked over and put an arm around Johns shoulder. "You ready for another leason?" John nodded and Kirigi swung his extra sword like Elektra did before. John blocked it perfectly and knocked the sword out of his masters hand and put his blade to Kirigi's neck. Kirigi smirked and got up. "You're ready."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A noise echoed outside. Elektra groaned and looked at the clock. She had gone back to bed after she had finished her breakfast, but now it was only five thirty six. She got up slowly and looked out the window.

Abby stired in her sleep in the other bed in the room. Elektra looked at her and smiled. She looked more like she were seven when she was asleep. The noise echoed louder this time, and Abby shot up out of bed. Matt came in too, but only after a successful run into the wall move. Mark came in soon after. "What was that?" Mark asked.

Elektra looked out again and saw a bullet coming, she pushed Matt out of the way and the bullet went through her arm. She cried in pain.

"Elektra!" Abby screamed. She ran over and helped her up. Matt held Elektra up as he peered over the side to see if there was enough noise for him to see. A click came through, except that wasn't a normal click of a gun. Matt pulled every one into the hallway as a grenade flew into the room. The room burst into a ball of flames. Abby screamed. The Hand really was back.

Another grenade appeared behind them and they ran downstairs. The hallway upstairs burst into flames as well. The fire was spreading quickly. They paused just long enough for Elektra to grab her outfit and Sai's, then bolted outside. They all sighed in relief. Whoever it was would be coming soon. Everyone looked at Elektra's arm. Blood was coming out at a rapid pace. It dripped onto the ground.

"I'm fine, Abby." She said when the girl gasped.

Regardless of what she had just said, Abby shook her head and wrapped a rag around the wound. "We need to get you to Stick. He can tell us whether you're okay or not." Elektra let out an exasperated breath. She realized she was still in Matts arms and wriggled free. She looked at Matt and saw a hint of hurt in his blind eyes, but then he turned away.

"We should get going. The Hand will track us down soon." Elektra ran toward the city. She looked back and saw the others coming as well, but what she saw chasing after them and who had turned around to battle it made her heart stop. Kirigi was walking after them and smirking.

"Matt! Stop!" Elektra yelled. Matt looked back at her and gave a sad smile. He continued walking to Kirigi. Elektra rushed to him as Kirigi kicked him across the field. Matt hit a tree and sat up in pain. Elektra reached him as Kirigi took out his sword. She took out her Sai's and got in front of Matt as Kirigi brought the sword down. Elektra's Sai's blocked the attack, but her arm throbbed with a stinging sensation. Her left Sai dropped and Kirigi increased his strength on his sword. The two blade got closer to Elektra's neck and she struggled to push it back, with little success. She hadn't noticed that Matt had gotten out and was standin behind Kirigi. He rose his hands above his head and hit Kirigi in the neck, knocking him out. Elektra breathed for the first time, she realized, during the battle of strength. Matt helped her up and they caught up with the others. Together, hand in hand, Matt and Elektra ran to the city.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirigi woke up an hour later with a huge bruise on his neck. It pained him terribly. That brat Elektra and her little helper Matt were strong...too strong. _Too strong! Matt is Elektra's strength!_ Kirigi got up and gave himself a pat on the back. If he killed Matt, Elektra would be too emotional to fight. He could then kill the assassin as well.

John ran up to him and helped his master out. Kirigi looked at the boy. He was only fifteen, yet he was a better fighter than he was already. "I have a new assignment for you, young apprentice. Kill Elektra's little boyfriend, Matt." He watched as an evil smile crossed the boys face. He nodded and ran toward the city.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**((So? You know the drill, it was written above as well. There's the little review button below. Please review! If you want anything added later, just let me know. But keep it Teen rated.))**


	3. questions

((So, here we are again. Hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. If not, feel free to suggest stuff to me.))

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the story except Samantha and, um, the other unknown guy. John? Yeah, John, that's it!

The room was dark and filled with a musty smell. The smell was a mix of beer and smoke. Why did everyone here have to be drunk? All except for Stick of course. Elektra and the others found him on the far side in a corner, playing, as usual, pool. He hit the eight ball in the side pocket and turned to face them. He must have sensed that there were more people than just Elektra, because his face seemed to frown somewhat.

"So Elektra. Back so soon? Why? Was it because you feared for Abby and Mark, or was it because you couldn't stand being away from them any longer?" Stick questioned with faux interest.

"You know as well as me what the answer would be. Just for your amusement, I'll tell you it was a mix of both." Elektra looked at the blind sensei's face. When she found sincere caring, she turned away. Why was it that he could always be a little more mature than herself? She had trained for so long to become just as mature and good as him, yet she always failed. She suddenly felt everyone's eyes on her and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow, Elektra. I didn't know that you wanted to be here THAT much. You took so long to come back that I thought you hated us." Mark looked at her as though she had hurt him somehow.

Elektra gave him a confused look. He glared at her somewhat. Had she really done something that bad to him? She looked at Matt and saw him give her a reassuring smile, although he was looking straight ahead. The thoughts in her head were too much to bear right now. Questions floated just out of reach of an answer. How did Kirigi get back? Who was the mysterious assassin that had tried to kill them in Abby's house? Why was Mark mad at her? Did Abby feel the same? All the questions threatened to stop her brain from functioning correctly. A hand appeared on her shoulder and all the questions disappeared…for the moment.

"Don't worry. It'll all be okay." Matt must have heard her thoughts. He could hear almost anything. He let out a chuckle. "No, I didn't hear your thoughts. You're breathing gets heavier when you have a lot of thoughts in your head.

She couldn't help but smile. Matt always had something encouraging to say. He leaned in and whispered the three words that came to her as no surprise. The same words she had said to him to forge their love for one another. "Stay with me."

Her face went up to look at his. "I will." Abby cleared her throat as if telling them something was coming. Elektra and Matt looked over and saw that a huge eagle was zooming towards them at incredible speed that even Elektra couldn't match. The eagle came up to Matt and paused. Matt's face showed no sign of fear. Hence, his title. The man without fear. He put his hands up to the birds beak to stroke it. As his hand got right up to the beak, the eagle snapped at him, bringing a trail of Matt's blood with it. Matt cried out. A deep cut that went from his middle knuckle to the wrist was gushing out blood.

"Shit Matt! We need to get him to a hospital. Fast!" Elektra flipped out her Sai's and slashed at the mighty bird. It jumped back and flew away, but didn't get very far. Elektra had thrown her Sai straight into the eagles chest, which hurt the puppet master on the other end of the strings…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"DAMNIT! That stupid know- it – all assassin just had to be smart enough to know it was me! I knew I shouldn't have listened to stupid Kirigi!" Tattoo was screaming as loud as he could. The assassin Elektra had killed him before and he was not going to let that happen again. She would pay for that. The only problem was this: he didn't have good enough tattoos to kill her with, and if he did use a tattoo, she could kill him during meditation mode again.

Kirigi came up behind him and thumped him hard on the head. "Did I hear you correctly, or did you just call me 'stupid'?" The karate master asked.

Tattoos eyes widened when he found out what he had just said. "No, I didn't say that. I said that Elektra probably thinks you are really stupid to choose me again, but I don't think you are." Kirigi's eyes searched deep into Tattoo, he could feel him. Finally, Kirigi smiled a little too sweetly.

"Okay Tattoo, you are off the hook…for now. If I ever hear those words together from you again…" Kirigi made a slicing noise and moved his finger along his neck. "…that nice head of yours won't belong to you anymore." Tattoo gulped and Kirigi laughed manically. When Kirigi walked off, another familiar face appeared. The dazzling beauty herself was coming to see him, Tattoo. Typhoid stepped up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we have a little fun ourselves?" She said. Tattoo nodded, then looked at her.

"The kind of fun that just KILLS others it's so fun?" He asked, smiling evilly.

"But of course! What other could I mean?" Together they walked out and laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stick had gone back to the compound to arouse the students and teachers for a meeting. He got there about five minutes to five in the morning, so he decided to give them all an some extra minutes sleep. When it was 4:59, he walked over to the gong and hit it hard with his stick. Within seven minutes, all the personnel and students were up and about, coming to the main platform where meetings were held.

"Students and teachers! I have grave news! The Hand, our arch foes, have reunited somehow! They have a young girl named Samantha, the new Treasure! We must do all we can to get her back! We have a little help! Elektra, Abby, Mark and Matt Murdock will be helping us through this mission! Are there any questions?" A couple hands rose. "Yes, you?"

A boy about a year younger than Abby stood. "Are the students going to help this time?" Stick looked around at the teachers. They were all shaking their heads.

"I don't believe so." When the boy put his head down, discouraged, Stick said, "But I'll tell you what. If we need a little more help, we'll call on you." The boy smiled and sat back down. A girl stood.

"How did the Hand come back? Didn't Elektra kill them?" All the teachers nodded and looked at Stick.

"Ah, a smart question young one. Yes, Elektra Natchios did kill the Hand a couple years ago. What I am thinking is that Typhoid drained Abby's life and strengthened it. They then all divided the life up and came back. But that is only my guess. We will understand more accurately if we can capture one and talk to them." The girl nodded and shuddered. "Are we in danger sensei?"

Stick frowned. "You may be."

The girl sat back down. "You are dismissed!" Everyone got up and walked to the classes assigned to them. Stick went to his usual watching post and listened carefully to the clicks of each stick.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group had found refuge in an abandoned mining shaft for the night. It wasn't too cozy, but at least the Hand hadn't found them…yet. Matt's wound had been wrapped tightly in alcohol and cloth. He now lay against Elektra's shoulder, who for the past hour had been spacing out. She kept thinking about what she should do about Samantha. She couldn't find her herself, but she knew the others would just slow her down. All except Abby. The girl had told her how, three times a month, she would go and train privately with Stick and try to become fast like Elektra. She had succeeded in becoming fast enough to stay caught up with her, Stick had told her at the bar.

Elektra quietly and carefully set Matt on the ground so she could pace. She had to think whether or not to bring Abby along. Either way, the teen would most likely find her. Elektra looked over at her and saw not a troubled fighter, but a kid that had hopes and dreams, just as she had when she was a child.

The assassin picked up her Sai's and quickly changed into her outfit and went over to Abby. "Be safe warrior girl." She said, and then kissed her on the forehead. She swished out of the shaft and headed to the ruins of her childhood house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**((Sorry for the cliffy, but who knows, maybe cliffys are what make stories best. Well, please review and, if you want, suggest something. All I ask is that you keep it T rated.))**


	4. answers and murderers

((Chapter 4, here we are. If you do not like sad stories, I advise you to skip this chapter. The next chapter will put some flashbacks into a persons head. This chapter will also be longer than the rest. Thanks Katie))

_Her breathing was heavy. The clothes were soaked in blood. Abby held her mom in her arms. She was only ten. How could she live without her mom? All she had was her overprotective father, how could he be any help? Abby watched as the murderer with long brown hair sped out of the room. Her moms beads lay on the floor. She picked them up and put them on her wrist. She walked out of the room crying._

Abby sat up quickly. She realized that there were tear stains that ran down her face. She wiped them away and looked around. Where was Elektra? She was supposed to be over by Matt. Matt, instead, was on the ground. Did the Hand find her? A million thoughts that could've happened to Elektra popped into her head. She bolted up and out of the shaft without a second thought.

Mark opened his eyes just in time to see his daughter running out of the mining shaft. His eyes scanned where Elektra had been. Of course, Abby was off to find Elektra, the assassin.

"Abby!" He called after her fleeing body. He got up and walked to the entrance. Abby was standing there waiting for him. "Come on dad! Speed it up!" She grabbed his hand and half dragged him towards their burned down house.

"How do you know she's there?" Mark asked.

"I have a feeling. It's like me and Elektra have a connection." Abby explained. Mark hoped that that wasn't true. He had a secret he needed to share with her.

They got to the house in time to see Elektra get kicked in the face and into some rubble. And who was the culprit? None other than Kirigi himself. Abby heard Elektra's painful cry.

"Elektra!" Abby screamed. She ran over to the only mother figure she had had in a long time. There was blood along the assassin's mouth, but other than that and the pain she must've been feeling, she was fine. Mark came over and pulled Abby away.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Abby asked in surprise.

"I need to talk to you. And I don't want any bullshit from you Kirigi." At the swear word Mark had used, Kirigi huffed. "Do you know exactly what happened to your mother?"

Abby thought for a minute and answered, "Of course I do. She was killed by an assassin." Mark stared at her.

"Yes, but did you see who?" Abby strained her thoughts for an answer. She remembered long brown hair, bangs, and…green eyes. _It can't be, can it?_ She looked over at Elektra, who had dropped her head.

"_You_ killed my mom Elektra?" The teens face paled. "Why? I thought you would at least consider me like a daughter and tell me the truth!" She started crying. How could she have trusted her like she did?

"I didn't want you to be mad at me and start to ignore me. I was selfish. I should have told you. You deserve to know the truth." Kirigi laughed loudly.

"So you mean to tell me that you were protecting them and you killed her mother? Oh this is too funny!" He picked Elektra up by the throat. "There's a double for you huh. You get beat up and then your past comes back to haunt you." Abby started to walk away. Elektra closed her eyes to check for any more attacks.

_A bullet ripped through the forest and placed itself in Abby's head. The girl screamed and another hit Mark in not quite the quickest fatal place. "Abby!" Mark started crying._

Elektra's eyes popped open and she kicked at Kirigi. He let go and she ran to Abby just as the bullet came out of the forest. She knocked the girl over and watched as the bullet hit Mark in the stomach.

"Mark!" Elektra yelled.

"Dad!" Abby screamed. They both ran to his side. There was a huge bloodstain the size of a volley ball. Mark looked at Elektra, who was crying so much that her eye make up was dribbling down her face. He smiled weakly, then looked over at Abby. He put his hand up to her face. "I love you Abby. Always remember that." He looked back at Elektra. "Maybe you're not so bad after all." Elektra let out a tear filled small laugh. "Take good care of her." Elektra nodded. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and before she knew it, he had stopped. She looked at him and saw he was dead. Abby broke out in tears. She threw her arms around Elektra and the assassin hugged her back. They cried for a while, then heard Kirigi.

"So sorry about your dad, but Elektra, I thought you already had a boyfriend." He smirked and she sliced at his face. It left a deep gash in his right cheek. He kicked her as hard as he could in the chest. She gasped for air. He must have broken a rib. She couldn't breathe for a moment. He laughed and turned and left. Matt came over and held her. Abby also came over and laid her head in Elektra's lap. They stayed there for about an hour, then went over to Mark's lifeless body and carried it to the compound.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John walked into the base and saw all the Hand there. That included Stone, Tattoo, Typhoid, Kinko and Kirigi. They all sat in the bigger chairs. Kirigi motioned for him to sit as well. John sat and awaited the meeting. They all sat in silence for a moment, then Kirigi got out a bottle of champagne.

"The brat's dad has been killed, thanks to John. So lets celebrate and have some champagne. It's not like Elektra and the rest are going to come after us immediately. So…" He poured everyone a glass. "…here's to us, and to success, for the moment, and here's to our new, excellent assassin, John." Everyone clinked their glasses and gulped the bubbly liquid.

A glass dropped and everyone stopped. "Shit!" John cursed every word in the book as he picked up the pieces to his glass. Everyone shrugged and began drinking again.

John couldn't believe it. He had killed his best friends father. Mark had given him shelter from the rain and all other events when his parents threw him out or hit him. How could he? His thoughts were shattered by the poison queen herself. She threw her arms around him and pulled him up. She was obviously drunk, for when she walked, she did so unsteadily. He sat back down and thought of the turn of events. Tonight, he would sneak out and talk to Abby.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The compound was quiet. It was in the middle of the night when they got there. Stick was in the corner meditating, as usual. A stick broke behind him and he heard the swishing of satin.

"Back again Elektra? We just met up yesterday. And I hear you brought Matt and Abby along. But wait. Where's Mark?" He heard a sniffle and turned around. He sensed dead waves emerging from where Elektra and Matt's hands were. "Oh, I see." He was suddenly ashamed of himself. He could have hurt Abby and Elektra's feelings even more. And he was sure he did. "What happened?"

"I'm sure you already know Stick. We don't have to tell you." Elektra's face was wet with tears. Stick gave her and Abby a cloth to wipe their faces with. Silence. Not even a bird chirped. There was nothing.

"Can you bring him back?" Elektra asked, and Abby looked at her hopefully.

Stick looked at her. "Why can't you do it? You brought Abby back." Abby stared back and forth between him and Elektra.

"I've come to realize that adults are a little harder to bring back." She closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. She sensed a presence behind her. John, the boy that had come before, was standing there.

"What do you want?" Elektra asked.

"I came to talk to Abby please." He said politly.

Elektra looked at Stick, then nodded. Abby went to him and they walked off in the opposite direction.

"Stay close!" Elektra yelled to Abby. Abby turned her head to her and nodded. She turned back to John and continued to walk.

"Am I doing the right thing by letting them talk?" The assassin asked.

"Look into your heart. You trust Abby, don't you?" Stick asked.

"Yes, but somethings not working with that boy."

"She can defend herself." Matt said, "Besides, she learned from you and Stick." He smiled and hugged her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had talked for a while now, and Abby was getting impatient. She knew he needed to tell her something, but he was going around it. Her patience finally ran out.

"Alright John! Enough about your family history! What did you really come to tell me about?" Abby exploded.

He backed up a little, then cleared his throat. "Don't be mad at me, please. I accidentaly killed your father. I was supposed to get Elektra and the woods are hard to see in. I thought that you were her, and then Elektra pushed you back. I knew what I had done as soon as she pushed you. I ran and reported back."

Abby's face burned with anger. "You did not. You wouldn't. Would you? Either way you would've killed someone I loved. You have not only killed my father, but also my best friend that I thought more like a brother...you."

John felt as if a lightning bolt came down and struck him. He had had a non-biological sister the whole time. He didn't have to fight for one anymore. "I'm sorry." His head dropped. Abby turned away from him. "Who are you working for?"

"Someone named Kirigi." Abby grimaced. She spun around and gazed him straight in the eyes.

"You're working with our enemy! They want ALL of us killed! Not just Elektra!" A noise sounded throughout the camp.

"You have to go! Run Abby! They're coming! You're still my only sibling!" He hugged her, then pushed her away as a claw snatched him away. "I'll be fine Abby! Just run and you'll be okay as well!" Abby ran to where Matt, Elektra and Stick were.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sound had come a split second after Matt was taken into the huge machine. Elektra had tried to pull him back, but the machine was too strong.

"Matt!" She yelled. She jumped up onto the tank part and opened the hatch with great difficulty. Inside, she found only a driver. Using her stealth skill took up most of her energy, so she didn't see the dark shadow following behind her. The creature took hold of her and held her in place. It had vines for arms. It's fangs had blood on them. She looked in the corner and saw a pile of human bones. Her heart beat quickly and the driver turned around.

"Typhoid." Elektra said hotly.

"Assassin." Typhoid said. "Oh, pardon my manners, this is Dark. Dark, this is Elektra Natchios."

Dark simply nodded and licked his lips. Typhoid waved her hand in a manner of saying "Take her away" and sat back down. Dark pulled her through a series of hallways. _It didn't look that big from outside._ She thought. They finally arrived at a door with a tiny window on the top and he opened the door and threw her inside. Her head hit a rock and she felt some warm liquid coming out. Dark slammed the door shut. It was pitch black in there. She heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Matt? Is that you?" She said.

"Yes." He replied. She felt a hand take hold of hers and she stiffened.

"I can't see you." She stated.

"For some reason I can see you though. Maybe the echoes are creating a better visual effect for me." He lay his head on her shoulder. "I'm so tired."

She lay her head on his. "Me too. We should probably get some rest if we're going to escape." They lay quietly and before they knew it, the darkness took them in.

((Sorry if you wanted a cliffy. Don't have any ideas for this one. Now don't come to me saying how dare I kill Mark, because someone suggested it and, well, I told them I'd put it in if I got suggestions, as long as they are T rated. Please review!))


	5. New found enemy

((Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? well, i finally got the time to come back on and read where i last left off and come up with some details on things. thank you to nikki of spira, who is now working on her writing career, and i have to say, i can't wait for her book to come out. ill be buying it the first day Nikki! lol, anyways, back to thanks. Also thanked is katie, travis, and mike. okay, hope im as good as i was. to tell the truth, the reason i left for a while was to try and make my own book to publish. however, my jackass eighth grade teacher mrs. camp took my book away and never gave it back. even with my mom signing a note for her to give it back she didn't. ...does that make sense? well, ill stop rambling and let you read chapter 5 of _starting where we left off_. ENJOY!))

An hour later, Elektra woke up to the sound of the door being busted in. She turned quickly to see two cloaked figures coming towards her. One grabbed her by the arm and the other went to Matt.

"Hey! Let go of us!" She kicked the cloaked being in the stomach hard. There was a familiar grunt and Elektra eyed it. The hood dropped, revealing Abby. "Abby?" Elektra was shocked. She turned toward the other figure. "Then who is this?"

"He is one of sticks more promising students. He decided to help get you back. Now come on, we don't have much time." Abby ushered the assassin into the hallway and down a few more. There were so many rooms that even Elektra, in the state she was in (hungry, thirsty, and completely worn out) couldn't tell where it was they were going. Finally, they came to a dead end. "Get in." The brave teenage girl instructed, holding open the door to a hatch, just big enough for Elektra and Matt to fit in. They paused when the sound of footsteps came near. "GO!" Abby pushed them down and then slid in herself. The boy rushed in behind her and closed the door. The tunnel was really dark and long. It felt as if they were sliding forever. Finally, they broke into the now rising sunlight. They saw the inside of the tank like thing they were in blow up. Abby held up a grenade.

"They're good for something." She said, then smiled. Her face then turned into a frowning mass. "What about my dad?" She ran over to his body, as did Elektra. Stick came near and shook his head.

"I am sorry Abby, but it has been too long for Mark to come back. His soul has already gone off. It has not lingered anymore." He bowed his head for a moments peace. Abby and Elektra did so too. Matt simply looked around at the trees. When they all rose their heads again, Stick stared at Matt.

"Do you not have any respect for the dead, Mr. Murdock?" He questioned the dare devil. Matt smiled an uneasy smile. He hated being cornered.

"It's not that, its just..." He looked away, unable to look at any of them. "I didn't really like him that much. He took Elektra's heart from me." Elektra looked at him with disappointment.

"You think my heart belonged to him after I kissed him? The reason I did that was that I thought I loved him. I know now that the one and only man for me is you Matt. Of course, nothing against Mark, because I did have strong feelings for him, but things changed." She went over to Matt and hugged him. "I'd never betray you."

"Enough with the googlie eyes, please, i havn't eaten, but i might puke up bile if you continue." Abby smiled jokingly. Elektra smiled at her young friends joke.

"Well, maybe me and him making out would do the trick." She leaned in to Matt to kiss him, making Abby make a face and run off before they actually did. "We'll save it for tonight." She said, smirking.

"That'll be fun." Matt smiled also and walked toward Stick. "So, what're we doing?"

There was eerie silence in the headquarters as Kirigi stared John down. "You're telling me you didn't kill her because you are in love with her?" He asked in pure disgust. The look on John's face gave his answer away. "Tell me one thing. Do you actually believe what she says to you? Do you really think she loves you back, even if just for a brother? She was trying to get you on their side, the losing side. She doesn't care about you. She just wants Elektra alive, and she was going to use you for it. She may have attacked you as soon as you finished helping her. Who knows, she may have even killed you if we hadn't saved you." Kirigi smirked at the young boys expression.

"She wouldn't have killed me. We've been friends the whole time she's lived here. I don't plan on changing that." He turned and walked out the door. it was bright outside. Warmth filled his body, but no amount of warmth could ever change what Kirigi said.John caught himself wondering if what he said was true.

_Some eavesdropping may give me the answer I want...or don't want._ He headed toward the compound and waited behind a tree by Abby's tent. She was talking to someone...a boy? He leaned in to be able to hear better.

"He works for Kirigi, he'd never work with me. Him and I are so different now. I want to kill him for what he did. If I had the chance to, I would've too." Abby said to the other. So Kirigi had been right. She had wanted to kill him.

"Don't worry, okay, we'll find him. He can't stay hidden too long." John had enough of this. He walked back toward the secret hideout. He punched the code in and walked to Kirigi.

"You were right, she had wanted to kill me." He said. Kirigi was a little surprised that he had been right about that, but he didn't show his surprise.

"See, she's not the right one for you. She would rather be with a donkey than be with you. Sorry to say it, but its true." He smiled when he saw a tear run down John's face. _Bingo_.

_**Continued from Abby and the other boy's conversation...**_

"Don't get so mad that you'd think of killing John. He said he didn't know who Kirigi was, or even what he wanted done." The boy said.

"I know, I just can't help it. He killed my dad."

"On accident. He meant to kill Elektr-"

"Either way he would've killed someone I loved!" She yelled. "I'm sorry Zak, I'm just tired. I need to rest, okay?"

"okay, I'll let you sleep. Come check in with me when you feel better." Zak walked toward the door.

"Zak?" He stopped and turned back toward her.

"Yeah?"

Abby went over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks for your understanding."

Zak grinned real big and walked out. He touched his lips as he walked to his tent. When he got there, he saw a shadow move inside. He cautiously walked into the tent and looked around. No one was seen. He felt someone there though. Master Stick had always taught to _feel_ your opponent rather than see them. The shadow moved quick and Zak turned around, to have something slammed into his face.

((Sorry i didn't write more, but I have an idea for a Final Fantasy X story. I LOVE Final Fantasy X. Havn't tried X-2 yet. But going to! Anyways, review, read again, review again, whatever you think. Hope you liked it!))


End file.
